


A Fallen Angel Decides to Explore Her Newfound Dark Side with You

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here:Have a great day <33
Kudos: 8





	A Fallen Angel Decides to Explore Her Newfound Dark Side with You

**[F4M] [Script Offer] A Fallen Angel Decides to Explore Her Newfound Dark Side with You [FDom] [Flirting] [Teasing] [Stripping] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Wet Pussy] [Blowjob] [Wingjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefuck] [Riding you] [Rough Sex] [Losing Control] [Creampie] [Succumbing to Temptation]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You’re an angel who has Fallen from Heaven due to your excessive Lust. Upon landing on Earth, you find yourself near a rooftop bar at a hotel. You decide to have some sinful fun. After a human sends a drink to your table, you make the best of the situation and soon find yourself back at his hotel room._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used:** Door opening/closing, sheets rustling, undressing, wings spreading

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**   
**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**   
**\---------------------------------------**

Hey there, handsome. Are you the guy who just sent this drink to my table?

Why thank you. It was delicious. May I join you?

Great.

So what’s a guy like you doing at a bar like this on a Sunday night?

Well, you don’t exactly look like you just came from Church.

(Interested) Oh, so we’re doing the guessing game now? [Giggle] Alright, if you wanna be all mysterious, I’ll play ball.

Hmm. The button-down and tie make me think stockbroker or businessman. But the fact that you’re getting drunk at a rooftop bar on the night before the Stock Market opens up makes me think not.

I’m gonna say lawyer.

Am I right? Or…?

Still playing the mystery card, huh? Alright, fine. I’ll let it go, but only because I like your taste in drinks.

Hm? Oh [giggle]. No, you don't want to hear *my* story.

It's long and complicated. Not to mention, you'll think I'm crazy.

[Sigh] Okay fine, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't think I'm insane?

C'mon, say it. Say that you promise.

Good. Alright so . . . I'm actually an angel.

Yeah, like, from Heaven.

Hey, you promised that you wouldn’t think I’m crazy!

Your eyes are contradicting your words.

Fine, I’ll prove it. But just to you. You’re the only one who’ll be able to see what I'm about to do.

[Deep breath]

[Sfx: You spread your wings]

These are my wings. I’d show you my halo too, but I left that behind the Pearly Gates.

It turns out that when you’ve Fallen, you don’t get to take your halo with you.

Oh, yeah. That’s also why my wings are jet-black right now. They’re “as dark as my sin,” as they say up there.

[Giggle] I’m glad that you think they’re pretty, but I’ve gotta tuck them back in. I hate staring at them.

So yeah, that’s my story. I’m an angel who sinned, and now I’m paying the price by spending some time exiled on Earth.

(Shocked) Oh my God! You don’t just ask a Fallen Angel what her sin is. That’s so taboo.

(Laughing) I’m just messing with you. [Giggle] You should’ve seen your face, it looked like you thought you were going to Hell.

Yeah, so basically, my sin was Lust. You can totally have sex in Heaven, but the other angels thought I was being a bit excessive. Actually, they used the word “gratuitous.”

But anyway, long story short, I got kicked out. I fell right through the clouds and landed on the roof of this hotel.

I woke up shortly after Falling, and found myself dressed in all-black. I cropped the dress to make it cute, though.

Yeah, supposedly I'm banished for eternity, but I'm not worried. I can just play the "Prodigal Son" card and come back whenever I want.

In the meantime, I’ll spend some time at the bar. If I’m gonna be labelled a “sinner,” I might as well go all-out.

. . . And I was hoping that you’d give me a bit of help with that.

Oh you know exactly what I mean, darling. You didn’t buy me a drink to learn more about my *personality*, and I didn’t accept the drink to learn about yours.

Where’s your room?

Just down the hall, huh? How convenient. [Giggle]

Let’s go.

[Sfx: Footsteps]

[Sfx: Door opening/closing]

Oh wow, the Penthouse. Being a sinner pays off, huh?

I definitely picked the right guy to flirt with.

Now, where were we?

Oh yeah, I was grabbing you by your tie . . .

. . . and pulling you closer . . .

[You kiss him]

(Between kisses) Wow, humans taste even better on Earth.

[You continue kissing him]

No need to be gentle. I'm not as fragile as the angels in Heaven. Touch me. You can be rough.

That's right. Under my dress.

[A moan as he starts rubbing you under your dress]

Holy shit, your fingers feel nice. You've got me so wet.

[You continue moaning as he fingers you]

(Between moans) Mmph, wanna see a little trick that only we angels can do?

Slide your fingers deeper, and I'll show you.

[You moan louder as he slides his fingers deeper]

Like that. Stay inside me for a moment. Let me just---[A sudden, sharp moan]

Feel that? I can make myself tighter around your fingers on command.

(In his ear) Just imagine how it would feel if I did that around your cock.

[A few more moans as he continues fingering you]

Kiss me. I want to taste you while your fingers are inside me.

[Kissing and moaning as he fingers you]

Yes! Right there. Right there.

Fuck, if you keep rubbing my clit like that, I won't be able to stand anymore.

Take me to the bed.

[Sfx: Sheets rustling as you hit the bed]

[Giggle] You look so cute when you're on your back.

[You continue kissing him]

Let's get rid of that pesky tie . . .

[Sfx: Undressing]

This shirt too . . .

[Sfx: Undressing]

Oh, and you won't definitely be needing these pants

[Sfx: Undressing]

Holy shit, your cock. It's gorgeous.

And to think, I would've had to wait until you got into Heaven before even having the chance to see it.

[A few more kisses before you say . . .]

(In his ear) Do you wanna see how an angel sucks a cock?

We're *really* good at it. Actually, we were made for it. We're one of the gifts you receive upon getting Eternal Life.

Just relax. I'm going to have some fun with you.

[Sfx: Sheets rustling]

Wow, there's a bit of precum at the top of your cock already. I wonder how it tastes.

[You put his cock in your mouth]

Mmph, your taste is so strong. So different from Heaven. And you feel so warm in my mouth.

[You continue sucking his cock]

That’s right. Keep moaning for me. Show me how much you love it.

The way you’re getting harder in my mouth . . . it’s getting me wetter.

Your cock is perfect.

[The blowjob grows more intense]

You like that? The way I look into your eyes with your cock in my mouth? These angelic little doe eyes. This is all for you.

[More sucking noises until . . . ]

Hm? Oh, of course you can run your fingers through my hair. Like I said. I’m all yours.

And besides, when you push my head down, I get to go as deep as possible.

[Deepthroating sounds]

Mmm, I can feel more precum sliding down my throat. You’re fucking perfect.

[The deepthroating/facefucking continues as long as you wish. Then . . . ]

You want me to do what?

[Giggle] Oh, of course I’ll take my wings out again.

Actually, I can use them to stroke your cock into my mouth. Watch.

[You continue sucking his cock, now using your wings as assistance]

Feel that? My soft little feathers gently stroking your cock.

Grab my wings, push my head. Be rough. I want it. I want you.

[The deepthroating continues for a while. Until . . .]

I know you’re enjoying the view, baby, but my pussy is just feeling so hot right now. I need you inside me.

(Flirty) Pretty please?

That’s what I thought [giggle].

Here, move to the center of the bed. I don’t want us to fall. I ride hard.

[You moan as you put him inside you]

Holy shit. That’s exactly what I fucking needed.

I can feel myself getting wetter around your cock.

[You start riding him.]

I’m so glad I fell from Heaven. The Fall was *so* worth it.

Do you like what you see, baby? The way my tits bounce. The way you’re messing up my hair. The way my wings get all ruffled.

[You continue riding him, more intensely as time goes]

Remember when I said I could make myself tighter?

Want me to do that again?

Okay, hold tight.

[Your moans become much more intense now that you’re squeezing around him]

Holy shit, my wings are twitching.

And I can barely feel my legs anymore.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I’m gonna cum soon. Fuck, I can feel it.

If I’m starting to squeeze tighter, I’m sorry. I… I think I’m losing control. My body is acting on its own.

[You’re getting closer]

If you’re gonna cum soon, cum with me. I want to do it together.

You are? Okay, perfect.

[You’re even closer now]

Of course you can cum inside me. I want you to. I didn’t Fall from heaven for you to pull out.

Shit I’m close, I’m close, I’m so fucking close.

[You’re about to climax]

I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally.]

(Catching your breath) That . . . that was incredible. I’m fucking shaking. I can barely think right now.

You were just . . . I can’t even find the words.

You were divine [giggle].

What? A Fallen angel can’t have a sense of humor?

I’m so glad I ran into you tonight. This was perfect.

(Laughing) No, you’re not gonna go to hell for fucking me.

Mhmm, so you can fuck me as much as you’d like…

Oh don’t worry about me. I recover quickly. In fact, I’m ready to go again right now if you’d like.

Wow, you really are the perfect human. [Kiss]


End file.
